<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Человечность by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488599">Человечность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTMInktober 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), World of Darkness (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Stiles is the brains, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День 4: Humanity (человечность)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTMInktober 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Человечность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стайлз является Малкавианом уже почти полторы тысячи лет — давно и надёжно, и за исключением его помешанности на магии, он считает себя достаточно вменяемым для своего клана. И человечным на вид, стоит заметить. Его котерия — выводок неонатов Гангрел, все волки как один, с придурками в качестве "глав стаи".</p><p>Признаться честно, они настолько сильно порой напоминают Люпинов, что Стайлз — окей, имя не настоящее, но он слишком стар, чтобы вспоминать о земле, которая теперь принадлежит Польше — порою даже разницы не видит. Один только Дерек похож на большого хмурого волка, с его бровями — они выражают намного больше, чем всё его остальное лицо в принципе, с его клыками сложновато говорить — а у Скотта уже давным давно нечеловеческие уши.</p><p>Он вляпался в них в Бикон Хиллс, когда они сбегали от оборотней, и честно, при них была Дочь Какофонии, что в принципе было дико. Но интересно, поэтому он остался, со смехом наблюдает за тем как мелочи пытаются разобраться в их мире.</p><p>— Анархи могут показаться вам привлекательными, но просто вспомните, что раньше анархами являлся Шабаш. Я побывал на своём веку Цимисхов, это худший клан, который вы можете встретить вночи. В Камарилье ты хотя бы точно знаешь, что никто не превратит тебя в передвигающийся кусок мяса.</p><p>Конечно, он преувеличивал — самого себя он бы тоже никому не посоветовал встретить в тёмном переулке. Но он всегда был один, всегда в пути, всегда старался наслаждаться тем, что преподносит новое столетие. Компьютеры были идеальными источниками информации, и не смотря на поначалу проблемы с пользованием, ему удалось приловчиться.</p><p>Таким образом сохранять человечность проще — Стайлз выглядит будто ему двадцать максимум, и ему как раз по возрасту положено пользоваться слэнгом чаще, чем дышать. Иногда ему на самом деле не верится — что прожил так много, что сбежал из Европы, что ускользнул от Цимисхов. Дерек иногда заговаривает о Мексике, о своей родине, и Стайлз бьёт его прямо в живот, шипит, что нет, к Шабашу они не пойдут, он хоть и стар и силён, он прожил столько только потому, что у него мозги есть.</p><p>У Дерека Хэйла с мозгами было хреново, но после одного бегло встреченного Ласомбра, он сам всё понимает. У него с человечностью хуже, чем у самого Стайлза, хотя должно быть наоброт, хотя древние всегда являются монстрами, но нет.</p><p>Стайлзу нравится не оправдывать ожидания.</p><p>А потом Скотт импульсивно обращает Лиама — эти дети принесут ему Окончательную смерть, господи боже, сколько можно — и Стайл чувствует себя воспитателем в детском саду. Детском саду для волков.</p><p>Хотя он всё же может признать, что они забавные.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>